


For those Fallen Heroes

by Lady_Fae_Writes



Series: Al Corenne Mael (For the Return of Hope) [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Also Joar Addam Nessosin finally come back to light., Amsodean can't deal with his feelings, Egwene is there and gone, F/M, M/M, Min and Asmodean are unlikely friends, Multi, Rand gets a cameo, So much angst, There is a musical destruction, and sorrow, so does Ishamael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fae_Writes/pseuds/Lady_Fae_Writes
Summary: Basically an outcome of the Last Battle if Asmodean had lived rather than being baelfired in Caemlyn by Graendal.
Relationships: Asmodean & Mazrim Taim, Asmodean & Min Farshaw, Mazmodean, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand
Series: Al Corenne Mael (For the Return of Hope) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	For those Fallen Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my major fix-it fic that I am writing and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone to write this. It's actually supposed to be one of my last chapters for this fic and I ended up writing it first instead of planning anything out. 
> 
> And there is Old Tongue in this, so I'll provide the translation at the end.
> 
> Also, check out MasterofTheDeck's Whump Wednesday Collection of Fics for Wheel of Time, it's amazing and everyone from the Wheel of Time discord I am a part of was so helpful for bouncing around ideas and it is such a creative outlet!

Mazrim was gone. 

Gone in a burst of crystals from Egwene al'Vere's Flame of Tar Valon weave. Joar tried to stop the weave from reaching Mazrim. Tried to talk him out of joining The Shadow. Tried to cut his bonds to The Great Lord. 

But it didn't matter. Mazrim had split Joar's weave holding Egwene's weave back. Cut off Joar's attempt at cutting his bonds to the Great Lord. And for what? It didn't matter and Joar watched him die. 

The hum of battle was muted to Joar as he picked himself up from the grounds of Merrilor. A well of emotion rose up in him. Emotions from three-thousand years ago threatened to burst through the walls he built up as Asmodean. Asmodean didn't feel anything during the War of Power, he couldn't afford to feel anything. But Mazrim had torn down some of those walls and let Joar Addam Nessosin feel emotions again. 

Steadying himself, he outstretched his left hand, palm out, and weaves of fire erupted in front of hi. Trollocs and Shadowspawn burned and shrieked all around him. Directing more weaves of fire, he constructed a ring of fire all around him that stretched out for miles beyond him. 

Joar didn't care that he had exposed who he really was. He didn't care if he burned himself out in the process of his grief. There were voices shouting at him to stop, to let go of saidin. Other voices gasped in awe at his ability. A hand fell on his shoulder and Joar desperately tried to shrug it off but it held fast. Then a voice in his ear, "Natael, you need to let go."

Logain, the back of his mind registered dully. 

He released saidin and collapsed back down on the ground. His grief wouldn't go away. Why won't it go away? Joar's mind raged at him. The whole world seemed muted still around him and he barely felt saidin being channeled to open a gateway. Dully, he felt hands guiding him from the ground and through the gateway. Once they were through, Logain directed Joar to a chair in the tent, at him down, and left to go talk quietly with an Aes Sedai. 

How long had Tarmon Gai' dan lasted? Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Joar did not know and figured that he didn't want to know. Tiredness washed over him and the last thing he saw was Logain's worried glance towards him before sleep overtook him. 

____________________________________________________

He woke to the delicate touch and the saddened look of Nynaeve Sedai.

"Nynaeve Sedai, what's-"

"Come with me."

She led Joar to a tent whereupon further observations he saw the bodies of Moridin, formerly known as Ishamael and the body of Rand al'Thor, The Dragon Reborn. 

"Is there anything you can do?" Nynaeve asked.

Joar didn't respond, just stared at Rand's body. The body of the boy he knew from the Aiel Waste. The naive boy who asked him questions on end about the One Power and the other Chosen. The boy who thought that Asmodean had a chance to go back to the Light. The boy that thought that Asmodean could be redeemed. And Rand was right. Asmodean had been redeemed. Joar Addam Nessosin came back to the Light, The Musician came back to the Light. The musician that had caused so much pain to other artists. The one who had done unspeakable things during the Age of Legends, the one who had destroyed his family, came back to the Light. And it hurt. Joar had come back while Mazrim had gone to the Shadow. 

"Natael?" Nynaeve laid a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thought. 

"I'm not good at Healing Nynave Sedai. As it is, I doubt I have the strength to even..." Joar trailed off. Save Rand? Save The Dragon Reborn when he couldn't even save Mazrim?

Nynaeve nodded in understandment but didn't say anything else. Joar looked around the tent. Anywhere that wasn't Rand's body. It must have been minutes or maybe hours after he was brought into that tent when Rand al'Thor, The Dragon Reborn, was proclaimed dead.  
_____________________________________________________

Joar was there when they burned the pyre that had Rand's body and the fallen heroes of the Light. He was numb throughout the entire event. Currently, he was sitting on a hill near enough to hear the celebrations but far enough to where he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to talk to him. He heard delicate footsteps approach him, stop, and then sit down next to him. 

"If you've come to offer your pity, you can go," Joar snapped, the words sounded weak as he tried to keep his emotions under control. 

"I'm sorry," a woman's voice next to him said. 

Joar turned his head in that sideways manner he always did and saw Min. He swallowed, the wall he had been trying to keep from completely bursting finally came crashing down. Min put her arm around Joar and drew him close as he finally let his grief come full force. 

"I couldn't save him," Joar choked out through the sobs that racked his body. 

"I know," Min said, running her free hand up and down Joar's back. After what seemed like an hour, Joar's sobs subsided and he stared down at the celebrations below. 

"They didn't have a pyre for him."

Min said nothing, only kept comforting her friend as best she could. Channeling a ball of flame, Joar let it hang in the air in front of him. Then, he took his harp out from its case, looked at it for a moment, then channeled a flow of air to move the instrument to the ball of flame and let the flame consume the harp. The silence continued between the two of them, the fire crackling on the harp in front of them. 

"I know how much Mazrim Taim meant to you Joar."

Joar regarded Min with his dark eyes and mentally kicked himself. Here they were, him a bloody mess of grief over Mazrim dying while Min had just lost the one person she was bonded to and loved so much. But Min didn't seem affected by the loss of Rand at all. 

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. What could he offer her? Empty words of condolences? 

"Punia al ta'zavilat ayend'an nye," Joar said softly, looking out at the burning harp, the faint commodity of celebration a mere comfort to the destruction that had wrought the country for weeks.   
____________________________________________________

A figure stopped a few feet behind Joar and Min, the two friends oblivious to him. The body of Moridin was not Moridin inhabiting it but in fact Rand al'Thor. Smiling, Rand guided his horse away from the pair of friends and down the hill. Min knew he was alive of course, she felt the bond shift to the body of Moridin, but the former of the pair did not know. He didn't need to know yet, not until Rand deemed it right. 

"Farewell Joar Addam Nessosin," Rand said to the wind and left the grounds of celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Punia al ta'zavilat ayend'an nye: May the Pattern will those of the fallen out again. 
> 
> And boy this hurt me to write, but it is one giant step into this huge fic I'm planning. 
> 
> So if you like feel free to follow me on Tumblr @yaikera as most of my notes and everything else will be posted on there first.


End file.
